Flip's Cabana
by Detective88
Summary: Flip tells the story of how he tried to save his cabin from Red Guy with the help of Bridgette, but it could be a tall tale?


Here is another cartoon idea I thought of. It is a parody of the banned Tex Avery cartoon _"Uncle Tom's Cabana."_ They said they banned it because of racial steriotypes, and I get that, but it's a hilarious cartoon all the way through. It's really good. I think you could find videos of it somewhere. Anyways, I wanted to try this out. I don't own_ Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, Cow and Chicken/I AM Weasel, Total Drama Island,_ etc.

Summary: Flip tells the story of how he tried to save his cabin from the Red Guy with the help of Bridgette, though it could be a tall tale.

* * *

**Flip's Cabana**

We zoom to a cabin where we see a few kids, Nemo, his girlfriend Princess Camille, Coop Buntonburger, Dipper adn Mable Pines.

Flip picked up Coop, put him on his lap and said as he smoked a cigar, though Nemo and Camille(and the authoress of this doggone parody) said for him to quit. And quit he shall.

"Well, now children. Tonight ol' Flip wanna tell you the real true story about my cabin. Now this is the first one of those cartoon parodies that ever get the straight dope on this "Uncle Tom" crud. This is what really happened. Now once upon a time..." Flip began.

* * *

**Flashback...**

We now see a building that was the biggest in all the buldings in the city.

_"In the big city was a man by the name of the Red Guy, but for this story, we'll call Mr. Pantslo. He was sure enough a scoundrel."_ Flip narrated.

The camera zooms to the building where we read on the entrance, _"Pantslo Building. Loans Morgages and Crooked Deals. Widows Evicted, Dogs Kickced, Old Ladies Tripped, Kittens Drowned."_ On the floor, it said, _"Welcome, Sucker!"_

We go up the building until we see inside was a naked devil like creature with yellow eyes and for this story, he wore a orange shirt, a grey tie and a black jacket. And he no pants; this was Pantlso, but he's really The Red Guy.

"Ooh, money, money money money!" he said.

_"That no account crook was rolling in dough."_ Flip narrated.

Red Guy then jumped into his pile of cash and rolled in it. As he was fondling them, Flip continued, _"And on top of that, he was two-faced."_

Red Guy went to his side to see that he had two faces. Now Red Guy, with only having his sole face, walked across his money ridden floor, even walking on the desk to get to his property chart and circled on a tiny dot.

"Yes, yes. Soon with that no good clown's cabin out of the way, I'm gonna own this whole town!" Red Guy laughed manaically.

_"But he sure was powerful."_ Flip narrated. _"Why, he owned the whole town. Except one little spot. And that was my little cabin."_

* * *

We dissolve to the cabin where Flip was gardening and feeding his pet bird Flap.

"Just you and me Flap." Flip said.

_"I was happy."_ Flip narrated, _"But Panstlo was figuring on foreclosing the mortgage so he can own the whole town. He was sure a lowdown snake."_

Back at Red Guy's he transformed himself into a snake and slithered out the door and to the door where his bloodhounds were as he said, "I better get my pets to sniff them down."

_"He decided to go for those bloodhounds, but they were busy."_ Flip narrated.

When he opened the door, Red Guy's eyes widen with car horns in shock. His bloodhounds were donating blood to the Red Cross. Corny joke, I know?

* * *

Now Red Guy swooped down on his helicopter down to Flip's cabin and Flip said, _"So he decided to come to me personally. He said..."_

"If you don't get that mortgage money by 12 o'clock tonight, I'll throw you out of your little cabin!" He started hitting Flip over and over before he said before leaving, "Ta-ta."

* * *

Now we see Flip sadly at his table. He looked into his pocket only to find nothing. _"Ah, me. Worry, worry. I didn't have a penny. Starvation was staring at me in the face."_

Flip then turned to a thin looking person and stared at him.

Flip then walked to the phone booths(one local and one distant) and narrated, _"But I got one last hope.__My only friend, Bridgette."_ said Flip as he took a phone and began to dial the number.

We now zoomed up to a giant penthouse with everything on it as Flip narrated, _"She got the scrumptious penthouse, you know?"_

* * *

Inside was a 16 year old girl with platinum blonde hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a blue hoodie, grey shorts and sandals; she's Bridgette. Bridgette picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Oh, Hi Flip."

_"And that's not all she got neither."_ Flip said.

Just then a bunch of surfer boys started wolf-whistling at her from out of nowhere. Bridgette glared at them.

"Do you mind?" The surfer boys went away. Bridgette then said, "I'll be right over."

* * *

Later, Flip and Bridgette were drumming their figures with Flip drumming them against the piano.

_"We couldn't figure it out."_ Flip said. _"Yeah, I was sitting there, worrying and playing with the piano..."_ Flip said.

Just then, Flip started to drum the piano very fas and he was playing it.

"Flip, I think you got something!" Bridgette said as she started to dance to the music.

"Bridge, you're right!" Flip said with a big smile. He stopped and smiled at the audience.

_"Then all of a sudden it came to me."_ Flip narrated. _"The big idea!"_

Now we see the cabin at night and above was the sign as Flip read it, _"Flip's Cabana!"_ Then many cars appared, parked all over it. _"That's right. We turned that cabin into a nightclub. The place was packed."_

Outside at the enterance was a sign saying_ "Featuring Bridgette" on it next to a sign saying "No Dogs Allowed" with the words "Wolves welcome" flashing._

* * *

Inside, Flip, who was now clean and in a brand new tuxedo was putting all the money into a cash register, _"We were really cornering the dough! Of course, Uncle Sam was getting his share."_ He gestured to Sam the Eagle, dressed like Uncle Sam taking the money and putting it in a bag._ "But Pantslo wasn't getting his."_

* * *

Back at Red Guy's place, the devil was mad as crud. "Ooh that son of a-" He tossed the telescope onto the ground and walked out.

"I'm gonna do something about it!" Red Guy said. He then walked to the side of the cabin, lifted himself up and hopped into the window and now we see him in a room with Flip on a giant piece of dynamite.

_"Next thing I knew he put me on that dynamite and lightened the fuse."_ Flip narrated.

"So long Flippy!" Red Guy taunted as he lit a match and ran off.

* * *

Now Red Guy pulled off the cash register and started to tiptoe away with it.

_"And he took every penny of that money and almost got out of there. But he forgot one thing..."_ Flip narrated as Red Guy looked back to glare at the people having, fun before he noticed someone go on stage.

_"It was Bridgette!"_ Flip narrated.

Yeah it wasl. Bridgette was now in a blue dress and her hair was in a bun**(A/N: Like in that episode of "Total Drama World Tour")**. Red Guy saw her and his head went up and then the cash register opened for a bit.

"Hubba hubba hubba!" he said. He neighed like a horse and wolf-whistled before he ran to a table and pointed at Bridgette like a cat about to pounce mixed with an arrow. Bridgette began to sing.

Bridgette: _**Carry me back**_

_**To Ol' Toonginy**_

_**That's where the cotton and the corn**_

_**And taters grow**_

Red Guy's butt then lifted him up to the celing.

_**That's where the birds **_

_**Warble sweet in the springtime**_

Back in his seat, Red Guy then took a celery and shook it on a salt shaker when it should've been the other way around. He ate the salt shaker and smiled. Upon that, his teeth fell out.

_**That's where this old darkey's heart**_

_**Am long to go**_

Bridgette removed her hairtie revealing her long hair as the beat started to come in.

_**That's where I work**_

_**Work my fingers to the bone for massive  
**_

_**Day after day**_

_**Picking corn wouldn't keep me in an awful stew.**_

Red Guy then took a soda can and slurped soda out of his nose. Red Guy noticed, wringed the soda out of there and onto a bunch of napkins and put his nose back on.

_**Ain't nothing for massa that I wouldn't do**_

_**No place on Earth do I love more sincerely**_

_**Than old Toonginy**_

Red Guy took his hands, spread them with butter, put a ham on them and ate them like a sandwich.

_**Honey, child, I don't mean Kentucky**_

_**Than old Toonginy**_

Red Guy tried to slice a pie, but since wasn't paying attention to where he's cutting, he ate a slice of the table like a pie.

_**Toonginy is the place**_

_**Where I was born**_

_"Wow! That done it!"_ Flip narrated as Red Guy, now entranced, put a lot of ketchup on his head, hit his head with dishes and the table for running up to get Bridgette.

The girl gasps, and moved away just as the devil grabbed a pole, thinking it was Bridgette, kissed it and ran away with it before he stopped and realized this.

Raina appeared out of nowhere and said, "Pole kisser, pole kisser, you just kissed a pole!"

"Will you move along?" Red Guy asked.

"Right." Raina said as she disappeared.

Red Guy then ran offscreen as he got Bridgette in his hands as Flip narrated, _"Now he's trying to get the gal."_

"Let me go, you pantless freak!" Bridgette said, hitting him over and over on the head.

"Oooh, a woman with spunk. I like that." Red Guy said making the Bob Hope purr. He then put her down as he said, "Now to whisk you away to the church on time to prepare our wedding!"

_"That's what he thinks!"_ Flip narrated, for when he opened the door, Flip was there and he hit Red Guy with a mallet, making him have a flat head.

**Flashback over...**

* * *

"But Flip, how come you didn't blow up on that dynamite?" Coop asked.

"Boy, that was nothing. That sweat coming off of me, naturally just put that fuse out." said Flip.

* * *

**Flashback...**

We go back to when Flip was on the dynamite. Sweat poured off of him like crazy, but luckily, the fuse that was lit went onto the pool of sweat and put it off.

Back with Flip, Red Guy and Bridgette, Red Guy glared at him, "I'm gonna kill you...this time, clown!"

_"Then Pantslo came at me with that machine gun."_ Flip narrated as Red Guy fired at him.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"But, Flip, didn't those bullets kill you?" asked Coop.

"Of course not, Cooper. I had on my Super-Duper Man suit!" Flip narrated.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Flip opens his jacket to reveal his Superman suit.

Now we see Red Guy tying Flip on the railroad track and ready to kill him.

_"Then he tied me on that railroad track."_

Now we see Red Guy having Flip tied onto the log and having him sawed in half.

_"Then he put me in that sawmill and sawed me in half."_

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"But Flip-" Coop said before Flip said, "Don't bother me, kid. I'm telling you."

* * *

**Flashback...**

Now we see Flip being pushed off the cliff by Red Guy.

_"Then he pushed me off the top of that cliff. Then I jumped on that camel."_ On that, he was on the camel being bomped on the head, by Red Guy who was on another camel with a mallet. Now we see Red Guy chasing Flip with an elephant, shooting at him. _"Then he chased me with that elephant."_ Now he was being thrown into an aligator, _"And then that aligator."_ Now Red Guy crushed Flip with the steam roller, "And then from that steam roller." Now we see Flip swimming from Red Guy who was trying to shoot him. _"And then from that PC boat."_

**_Flashback Ends..._**

* * *

"And then those rocket gun, and then those bazookas and then those dive bombers and then those aligators." said Flip as Coop shook his head, knowing that he's lying.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Finally, he chased me up that Empire State Building and pushed me down." said Flip as Red Guy chased him up the Empire State Building and pushed him off.

_"I was falling 14 miles until I landed on the pavement."_ Flip narrated. The clown fell down until he landed on the pavement unharmed. _"And then this where I get mad."_ Flip got so ticked, he pushed his chest up, tipped his hat down and walked to the building and picked up.

_"I picked up that Empire State Building and threw it clear over the moon."_ Flip narrated.

"What are you doing?" Red Guy asked.

"This." Flip said. He picked up the Empire State Building and threw it so high it went over the moon and into the sea.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"And that was the end of Red Guy." Flip concluded.

"Flip, are you sure all you've been telling us is the truth?" asked Coop.

"Well, wait a minute, sonny. If it it ain't the truth," Flip said as he put Coop down and stood up. "I hope that lightning comes down and strikes me dead."

That was easier said than done for suddenly, a lightning bolt came down and struck Flip. Then much to Coop, Camille, Nemo, Dipper and Mabel's shock. Flip's ghost came out of his body and played the harp as it ascended into heaven.

Coop then pointed to the heavens where Flip was going and said, "You know, we lose more Flips that way." This ends the cartoon.

**The End**

* * *

That's the end of this short. Anyways, read and review. No flames.


End file.
